


On the Front of His Car

by FantasyWriter02



Series: Fast and Furious [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter02/pseuds/FantasyWriter02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's ready for drifting practise but Han has other plans in mind. Han/Sean Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Front of His Car

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters from Fast and Furious.
> 
> THIS IS FANFICTION   
> NOTHING IN THIS IS REAL.

Drifting around the corner to meet with Han, Sean swerves and skids up the mountain. Seeing Han's car come into view he slows down and comes to a halt. Turning off the engine, Sean steps out of the car, shuts the door and walks over to Han, who is leaning on the hood of his car (May Sean add looks hot as fuck.)

"Hey Cowboy" Han says as he turns to look at Sean. "Hey" Sean chuckles, "Ready for drifting practise?" Sean asks, now standing in front of him. "I actually have something better in mind for today.." Han says. "Oh? And what may that be?" Sean asks in confusion, his heart racing. Stepping closer to Sean, Han hovers his mouth over Sean's ear. "This" he whispers, then kisses him roughly. Saying Sean was surprised is definitely an understatement, Han places one of his hands on the back of Sean's neck and the other on his chin, kissing deeper. Sean finally realises what is happening and starts kissing back with as much lust as Han. 

Pushing Han back onto the hood of his car, Sean moves his hand down slowly to reach Han's clothed dick. Han, feeling Sean slowly palming him, slightly arches his back and lets out a moan. "Fuck" Han breathes out. Breaking the kiss, Sean moves his mouth over to Han's ear "You like that, don't you?" Sean whispers. "Hmm, Yes." Han says as he kisses Sean again, Grabbing Sean's hand and placing it behind his neck, Han starts to grind up to Sean, Sean meeting his thrust half way. 

"Fuck Akachan" (Fuck baby) Han Moans out. "Hmm, You're so hot" Sean says as he sucks hungrily on his neck, Han moving his head to the right for Sean to get better access. Sean continues to suck from his neck then to his Adam Apple and back up to his lips, "I'm in control this time" Sean says before kissing him roughly. Breaking the kiss, Han flips them over, so now he had Sean pinned to the hood of the race car.

"Anata wa ima, watashi no meinuda" (You're my bitch now.) Han says as he sucks on Sean's Adam Apple. "Fuck I love it when you speak Japanese, And am I now?" Sean says. "Un Akachan" (Yeah baby) Han says. Tugging off Sean's shirt, Han runs his hands down Sean's chest. "So hot." He breathes out as he begins to suck on Sean's right nipple, tugging the left between his finger and thumb. "Hmm, Fuck Han!" Sean gasps as Han slightly bites down sending shivers up Sean's spine and straight down to his dick. 

Han begins to grind down on Sean, making them both moan in pleasure. But once again, Han ends up held against the car's hood as Sean spins them around. "I told you baby. I. am in control." Sean says as he drops to his knees and fiddles with Han's belt, Successfully getting it undone and throwing it to the floor beside him. He undoes Han's button on his jeans and pulls down the zipper, grabbing the sides of his jeans and guiding them down his legs. 

Han was watching with pure bliss as Sean grabs his dick through his briefs and begins palming him. Sean then slips his hand through the waist band of Han's briefs and begins to work his hand up and down. Throwing his head back, Han lets out the most sinful moan and bucks his hips forward. "Fuck!" Han moans as Sean pulls down his briefs, the air hitting his dick. "Tell me what you want Han" Sean commands as he strokes his dick at a easy pace. "F-fuck, I want you t-to-" He tries to say as a moan takes over him. "You what?" Sean asks. "I want you to suck me, Te kudasai akachan!" (Please baby!) Sean obeys and takes Han's dick in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Thank fuck I have no gag reflex He thought to himself as he deep throats Han. "Oh my god Sean!" Han moans out loud. "Hmm, yeah baby. Sono Kokku o suu!" (Suck that cock!). Sean looks up at him and swears he has never seen anything as hot as what is in front of him in this moment, Han had his eyes closed, head thrown back, his mouth in an 'O' shape, one hand on the back of Sean's head and the other trying to grip onto the front of his car. Sucking greedily on Han's cock, Sean begins to palm himself through his skinny jeans, but as Han looks down he slaps his hand away and instructs him to stand up.

This time Han gets down on his knees and undoes his button and pulls down his zip. Wasting no time, Han pulls Sean's jeans down, along with his boxers. "So good" Han says as he takes Sean in his mouth "Shit Han!" Sean moans, as Han moves his head up and down at the speed as if he needed to win a race. Sean moans out loudly and grips Han's hair and holds it behind his head, away from his face and pushes his head further down his cock, making it go deep in Han's mouth. "Jesus, you're so good at this." Sean says as he slightly thrusts into his mouth. Han pulls off with a *Pop* and stands up, Kissing Sean again with Passion and a shit load of lust.

Pulling back Sean tugs Han's shirt over his head and goes back to kissing him with one hand on Han's neck and the other on his cock. "Hmm" Han moans into the kiss. "Turn around" Sean instructs and Han does so. Bringing two fingers up to Han's lips, Han opens his mouth and eagerly sucks on them, coating them and Sean brings them down to his ass and runs his finger around Han's entrance. "Please" Han moans out. Sean obeys and pushes a finger in Han, causing Han to moan loudly. "Oh god" Han says. "You like that?" Sean says. "Fuck yes Sean!" Han replies as Sean adds another finger, brushing against Han's bundle of nerves. "Fuck, fuck! Please do that again" Han begs. Doing it again, Sean adds a third finger, curling them to reach the spot inside of Han that makes him scream, over and over again.

"Sean! Please" Han begs "Please what?" Sean asks. "Please Akachan! Fuck me, Please!" (Please Baby! Fuck me, Please!). Sean pulls his fingers out and licks his hand, coating his dick before pressing into Han. "FUCK!" Han says as Sean moans out, Pulling his dick out until only the head was in and pushing back in. "Shit Sean. Harder, faster please!" Han pants out and Sean obeys. Slamming in and out of him at a racing speed. "God Han, You're so tight baby." Sean says as he pushes Han's head down and places his other hand on Han's shoulder holding him still. "Touch yourself baby" Sean says and Han is quick to Obey, Grabbing his dick and jerking it in time with Sean's thrusts. 

"You're a little slut aren't you Han?" Sean says as he slams into him, hitting his prostate over and over again, making Han see stars. "F-fuck Yes Sean, I am!" Han says as he rolls his head back. "I'm your slut Sean, Make me see stars" Han says, causing Sean to pull out and flip him over, Making Han face him. Pushing Han against the Car, Sean puts one of Han's legs on the hood and the other over his shoulder and pushes back in, "Hmm" Han moans as Sean picks up his rhythm and starts slamming into him. "Thought you would like this position" Sean says as Han becomes a moaning mess as he hits his prostate dead on every thrust. 

"Fuck!" Han screams out, "I'm gonna cum." Sean says, thrusting harder and faster into Han. "Me too" Han says as he jerks himself off "Come for me Akachan!" (Cum for me Baby!) Han moans out as Sean's thrusts start to slow down.

"Ugh!" Sean moans as he comes inside of Han, Han right after him. Panting, Sean leans on top of Han and they kiss lazily. 

"Fuck, I think we should miss practise a lot more." Sean comments. Han just laughs and kisses him again.


End file.
